The present invention relates to an LED lighting device and an LED illuminating device, and relates to, for example, an LED lighting device and an LED illuminating device in which a flicker of an LED does not occur even when an input voltage fluctuates.
An LED lighting device that converts an AC voltage of a commercial power supply into a DC voltage and supplies a predetermined current to an LED to perform dimming is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-30373). A DC lighting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-30373 performs dimming control in proportion to a waveform of an input voltage by controlling a phase of the commercial power supply.
In this DC lighting device, in order to reduce a flicker of an LED due to a fluctuation of the input voltage, a voltage fluctuation absorbing circuit of the commercial power supply is provided. The voltage fluctuation absorbing circuit absorbs a ripple based on a low frequency voltage and a low frequency current that cannot be smoothed by an output smoothing circuit.